The Last Stolen Orchestra
by thelennytheory
Summary: The day after Ted learned that Lily was the one responsible for majority of his break ups, he learns something way more deavstating. How will Robin take these news and how this unexpected addition to the group will effect the whole gang's future?
1. Chapter 1

It was the morning after slapsgiving, the one Ted learned that Lily was the reason he broke up with most of his exes including Robin. That night Robin and Ted made a pack that they would marry each other if they were still single when they were fourty. It was actually a pretty good night that they had spent. In the morning Robin woke up with the smell of Ted's pancakes.

R: Good morning hubby!

T: Hey you still got like 15 years to lock this up.

Ted said while gesturing his body. Robin answered smiling.

R: Are still mad about that Lily thing?

T: Yeah kinda... maybe it was for the best. Maybe she was right we would have a horrible break up if we didn't loosen the ties that time.

R: Or maybe we would still be together

Said Robin with an almost silent voice

T: What?

R: Pancakes look great, may I have some?

T: Of course I made some for you with chocolate chips and there is maple syrup on the table.

R: Thought we were out of it?

T: Yeah I saw that and I know how Canadian you get when there is no maple syrup with your pancakes so I went out to buy some.

R: You are amazing, also how can you eat pancakes without maple? That just sucks

After Ted made fun of Robin's diluted Canadian accent they sat down to their table and ate their pancakes. Ted said with his mouth a little full:

T: Do you remember the time Barney and I signed up for this love solution thing and I went to see that dermotogist?

R: Oh your 96% match?

T: Yeah I went to see her again.

R: Wait is she single?

T: No, she was pregnant but she called me. I think she is hitting on me.

R: Oh my little Teddy bear... she is not hitting on you.

T: You sure?

R: Yeah Ted I am sure.

T: Whatever she called me so I am going to see her again.

R: Fine I will be here when you come home to cry your sorrows away.

After some laughter and conversation, Ted got out of the house to see the dermotologist and the moment he stepped out of the apartment Robin called Lily.

R: Hey Lily can you meet me at the bar?

L: Sure but honey its 10am you have to go easy with the drinking.

R: Just come... okay?

L: Yeah of course, be there in 30.

Lily met Robin at the bar who already slipped 2 glasses of scotch until she got there.

L: Wow worse than when you slept with Barney, what's up sweetie?

R: Hey Lil, it's nothing. Not important.. at all.

L: Where is the poop Robin?

R: Damn it, I forgot how good you are at this. I... I think I have feelings for Ted again.

L: Oh shit why? Why Ted? There are millions of man out there for you, I mean look at you, you are gorgeous. Ted just got left at the altar, he had a horrible time and after you two broke up it was the saddest I've ever seen Ted. Please don't rush into this. Think about why you broke at the first place. Are you suddenly open for a commitment?

R: No... but when I see him, I think about what we could have been. I mean if there os anyone I would rather get married and have kids, its Ted. He is just... perfect you know?

L: I know, please Robin. I don't want to see you two ever that sad again.

R: Okay but you know why we where that sad? Cause we didn't stop loving each other! I mean for god's sake we risked it the last time we had... you know.

L: I know, I know... but please don't rush because I don't think we will be able to hang out like we always do if you guys break up for the second time.

R: Okay... I won't. Thanks Lil. I think I should get back to the apartment.

L: Okay, do you want me to come?

R: No, I want to be alone and think about this.

L: Okay see you later

Lily sat on their usual booth alone as Robin walked to her apartment. It was already hard to have feelings for an ex who still remains one of your best friends but the fact that they loved together complicated things even more. Robin sat on the couch opened the tv but to be honest, she wasn't actually watching it even a bit. She was thinking how her life could change if she told him about how he felt. She hated her job getting up every day at 2am to host a morning show basically at night sucked and she still had dreams of travelling the world. She was a little bit more open to the idea of commitment but it still wasn't the first thing on her list. She moved to the States to pursue her dreams, not to fall in love with the first man who treated her well and stay there forever. She realized she was being unreasonable, he just got left at the alter, she just moved in with him. It was crazy. As she trembling in the sea of thoughts, she heard the door open and there he was. The man she couldn't stop herself from thinking about. Although something was wrong, he wasn't smiling. No not at all. He closed the door and stood there looking at Robin with teary eyes.

R: Ted what's wrong?

Robin stood up and walk towards him.

T: Umm..

R: What did she say?

T: So I went to the dermotologist...

R: I know that part.

T: She wanted a biopsy, she thinks it might be cancer.

R: Oh my god...

T: So I gave a sample, and she was right...

Robin was shocked, she didn't what to say or what to do. Her eyes started getting teary and the next thing she knew her lips were touching Ted's. She didn't know if she initiated it but it felt like she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

_Hello everyone, it was such a spur of a moment for me to post this story so I didn't get to say anything before the first chapter and here I am. I hope you like the story as a middle eastern girl who grew up with a lot of drama on screen writing it is a second nature to me so be aware that this will be dramatic. Hope you like how it goes, don't forget to review so I can improve myself :)_

As Robin broke the bond between their lips, she realized that Ted was looking really shocked. I mean it is reasonable that he was but it still didn't sink into her that what she did was rather unexpected. She always fixated on herself on what would she do if something happened in hypothetical terms but actually hearing such a thing... she was speechless.

T: Robin what was that?

R: It's not important, what are we going to do?

T: About?

R: Cancer.

T: I will see an oncologist soon don't worry, I know how to handle these things.

R: Okay okay... OH MY GOD!

T: What?!

R: The health stuff here is so expensive, they literally rob you guys saying that they are treating you. LET'S MOVE TO CANADA!

T: We are not moving to Canada.

Robin continued as her voice started to crack and her eyes started to fill with tears.

R: Ted, please. You're one of the most important people in my life and I.. I can't let you go. My father is an amazing doctor, yeah I know he doesn't like that I am a girl but I will shave my head dress baggier anything I can do so that he could find you some good doctors. Yes sure, you will miss your friends but I will quit my job and come with you. Its just a couple of hours away Lily Marshall and Barney can visit you anytime they want.

T: Are you done?

R: Yeah... the air is way more clean. Okay now I'm done.

T: Will you please be calm? I have health insurance, you are not quitting your job or shaving your head. It is so cute that you care about this but I got this don't worry.

R: No that bitch called cancer took someone very dear to my heart before and I am not letting it take you away from me as well.

Tears started falling while she was saying those words but she kept strong to not to start fully sobbing.

T: It isn't going to, believe me.

R: I want to, I really do.

T: Okay, then do it.

He says changing the subject.

T: So, the kiss ha? That was uncalled for.

R: I have feelings for you. Yes, Lily warned me not to tell you since you had a tough year but the possibility of losing you surpassed all that and I couldn't hold it in. I am sorry.

T: Robin?

R: Yes?

She looked him directly in the eye, he had a cute smile on.

T: I like you too, I thought it was pretty obvious.

R: Guess it was not...

She smiled at him, they actually had no idea where this was leading. Were they getting back together again?

R: So what are we going to do?

T: Let's move to Canada and start a family the health is cheap there too!

R: YES!

T: No.

R: No?

T: No. Robin our whole life is here, I am not moving to our boring neighbor country just because something is wrong.

R: Fine, I agree but no matter what happens good or bad please tell me. I know every trick of that sneaky bastard really well.

T: How do you know about cancer this much?

R: Nothing, from old experiences.

T: Okay I am not going to dig into that because you look very uncomfortable talking about it.

R: Thanks...

T: So what about we?

R: Just know that I am here rather we are dating or not.

T: I know but I think I would prefer the dating version better.

R: Me too...

With a huge smile, she approaches for another kiss but this time it is very welcome. It feels like everything is okay and this is just a reunion of former lovers. Even though nothing will ever be the same because now they have a little addition to this happy picture which is not quite suitable for it, as Robin says that bitch called cancer.


End file.
